Conspiracy jugmant
by Bloodymist1567
Summary: sakura and naruto are to be excuted right after they are put in to teams by the village elders so they can keep the last uchiha to them self's. What will naruto chose vengeance against the village or peace for all nations. Blood will be spilled Lives will be lost Love will be found


**Chapter 1**

The first chapter does not belong so me go archive of our own to see the original story by Timballisto who is a wonder full writer ad i love his work mostly this one thanks you for reading and im grateful

Sorry if its bad lm just so new to this and i really apologize if my grammar skills are just so bad it sorta makes me wanna cry.

**"kyuubi r inner sakura talking "**

**'kyuubi or or inner sakura thinking '**

_Thinking_

Kakashi stood rigidly before the seated forms of the council, his gloved hands clasped tightly behind his back as his eye stared down the three old advisors.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi's voice was incredulous."You have an S-class mission, Hatake-san." Danzo's voice was gravelly and harsh."I have a genin team I'm exempt-" Kakashi sputtered, only for Kotaru to interrupt, her wrinkled hand raising to silence the jounin."Not for this."

A single grey eyebrow rose. The only S-class mission he would be assigned now, so close to Team Seven's first Chuunin Exam, would be an immediate threat to Konoha's security.

"Team Seven is to be disbanded..."

Every hair on the back of Kakashi's neck stood up. The utter tone of finality in Homura's voice sounded more like the toll of a death knell than the order for the dissolution of a genin team.

"…and you will execute Haruno Sakura and Naruto Uzumaki."

Kakashi was so surprised he fell back a step, his grey eye springing wide. "What?""The Uchiha is a prize, a jewel in the crown of Konoha. He is the key to reconsolidating Konoha's power, the seed through which the Sharingan can grow. A tool- though a fractured and twisted one." Danzo's voice, muffled as it was by bandages and old age, scraped on Kakashi's sensitive ears. "The Haruno girl and the Jinchuuriki are threats and threats are to be eliminated."

"They are loyal." Kakashi shot back, his fists clenching as he stared at the three decrepit old councilors.

"They are useless." Danzo's voice came out as a sibilant hiss. "And they distract the Uchiha. He is the only chance to kill the traitor Itachi. A Sharingan can only defeat the Sharingan."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, his own sharingan eye twitching under his headband. "Then have them reassigned."

"The Uchiha has put himself in near fatal danger for his teammates. You say that he took senbon for the Kyubi container and he intercepted a chuuin aiming to kill the civilian girl Haruno. Each could have ended in his untimely demise and the loss of the Sharingan to Konoha forever. Such bonds make a ninja weak."

Danzo stood, his face twisting into something that could be construed as triumph.

"Sasuke Uchiha is the explosive note needed to destroy Itachi forever, and Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno have dulled his need for vengeance. What better way to turn him against the world forever then to kill his comrades and blame his brother?"

-0-

Every hair on the back of Kakashi's neck stood up. The utter tone of finality in Homura's voice sounded more like the toll of a death knell than the order for the dissolution of a genin team.

"…and you will execute Haruno Sakura and Naruto Uzumaki.

Kakashi's stomach felt like had been filled with lead. Even as he acted nonchalant and picked out another C-rank mission for Team Seven he could feel guilt churning in his heart and making it hard to breath.

He had to stop the sharp inhalation of breath he felt when he saw all the happy faces of his genin over the new mission.

Naruto was ecstatic.

Sakura was pleased with herself and making eyes at Sasuke.

Sasuke was smug.

Kakashi was in despair.

Kakashi wasn't stupid, he knew that the Hokage would never authorize the death of Naruto Uzumaki, the man loved Naruto like a grandson. But… the Hokage didn't have as much power as he thought he did. If he told the Hokage, he'd be executed for speaking of an S-ranked mission on the urging of the Council and Naruto and Sakura would be dead anyway. There were many ways to make people disappear…

"Damn it."

"Did you say something sensei?" Sakura asked, looking up at him with such innocent eyes… eyes that would be cold and dead and would never light up again, dead by his hand….

"No, it was nothing Sakura-chan. Pack enough for a week; we move out in the morning." Kakashi said, his voice curt and emotionless as he turned away and vanished

Despite himself, Kakashi felt his sharingan eye begin to water and felt the dampness leak into his mask.

"Damnit Obito." Kakashi whispered as he sat on the roof of the missions building with his head in his hands. "You always were such a bleeding heart."

"…and you will execute Haruno Sakura and Naruto Uzumaki."

-0-

It happened in seconds.

Sakura would later look back and say those were the longest three seconds of her life—and also the most defining.

The normalcy of their mission had been refreshing—no surprise visits from demons of Kakashi-sensei's past, no greedy missing-nin wielding meat cleavers taller than themselves... it had been a welcome change from the steady inflow of dangerous and mislabeled missions Team Seven seemed to be handed on a daily basis. It was an easy delivery mission, C-rank only because of its political significance, not because of any actual danger.

Sakura should have guessed it was too easy.

The street had erupted into smoke, vile, toxic fumes that had burned her nose and eyes, leaving her feeling as though her sinuses were being scrubbed with bleach. Naruto was on the ground beside her, brought to his knees by the effects, their coughs echoing around the dense cloud of yellow smoke. Tears streamed down their faces as they clutched at each other's clothing and stumbled off the road in to the foliage, losing sight of Sasuke in the confusion.

They were unable to resist the enemy that struck them from behind.

XXX

Sasuke's hands shook and his knees trembled; his breath came out in short gasps.

Itachi Uchiha had arrived.

"Y-you…" Sasuke stuttered, so surprised his voice was unsteady and quiet.

"Brother." Itachi's face showed no emotion—even less than usual because of the black and red cloak that obscured half his face.

"I'll kill you!" Sasuke snarled, his eyes flashing into the Sharingan as he dashed forward, kunai in hand-

Itachi's face twisted up into a smirk as he carelessly batted Sasuke's kunai away with a flick of his fingers, artfully digging his hand into the wrist joint at just the right pressure…

Sasuke's knees buckled from pain as his wrist bones were separated, dislocating and possibly fracturing his wrist.

"So… weak…" Itachi murmured, lashing out with a booted foot to catch Sasuke in the solar plexus and launch him a good seven feet away. "I see you haven't been training much…little brother." The older Uchiha tilted his head, his onyx gaze analyzing Sasuke as if he were an interesting insect he was deciding whether or not to squish. "You haven't been making the most of Hatake-san's teachings, I see."

"Kakashi-sensei…?" Sasuke sputtered, looking around wildly as if expecting the man to appear out of nowhere.

"Your sensei is occupied." Itachi said, his stance shifting slightly, disappointment radiating from him like the sun. "Now, about your training…"

"Shut up!" Sasuke screamed back, spittle flying from his mouth. "You have no right- gr."

Itachi was on him in a second, gripping him by the neck and hoisting him up to eye level. "You are weak." Itachi said, his voice dripping with contempt. "Are you the vessel with which I will test my capacity? Pathetic." The nuke-nin dropped the gasping genin onto the ground, turning away from his brother.

"Don't turn your back on me…" Sasuke growled, forcing himself off the ground, quaking with effort.

"I believe these belong to you…" Itachi looked over his shoulder and drew his cloak aside, revealing two mangled, crispy corpses; one clothed in red, the other orange.

Sasuke's eyes shot open, his mouth dropping as his face filled with horror."Naruto… Sakura…" Sasuke breathed his breath hitching. His eyes darted back to Itachi, only to find his brother's face made of stone.

"They fought well to protect you," Itachi continued, almost conversationally as he prodded the charred bodies with his sandaled foot. "they were loyal. It is unfortunate you were not strong enough to save them." Sasuke blinked, and Itachi was two inches from him.

A pair of fingers poked him in the forehead. "Foolish little brother." With a swirl of leaves the nuke-nin was gone.

Sasuke stared, immobile at what remained of his team. All…gone. Destroyed.

Sasuke's eyes closed and, unbidden, tears fell.

-0-

how do you uys like i wi;; post the next chapter in a month i will be updating other story's please review and comment tell me things to make it better hope

you like it

this Bloodymist over and out


End file.
